חקירת דומא
איפוא זה דומא או דומה ' "היא "דומא" הנזכרת כבר אצל אוסביוס, שמתאר באונמסטיקון גם את מרחקה משכם (המתאים למרחק הנוכחי)" ויקי עמוד ענן * ערך מורחב בויקיפדיה העברית . thumb|250px|ימין| thumb|ימין|250px|צומת מורשה נחסמה הלילה לזמן קצר ביותר בהפגנה נגד העינויים בארגון חוננו אומרים בתגובה: "הדברים אליהם נחשפנו בתיק הזה הם מזעזעים ונוראים. הגורמים האחראים חצו את כל הקווים והחליטו לשפוך דמם של נערים יהודים פשוטו כמשמעו. זהו ליקוי מאורות שחווה מדינת ישראל, ולצערנו לא נראה מי שלוקח אחריות על ההשלכות הצפויות של המהלכים הללו על החברה בישראל". שה' יתברך יפדה את הנערים בקרוב ויוציאם מאפלה לאורה לחיים טובים ולשלום. :אלישע חיים בן נעמה לאה. :חנוך בן חסיה ענת . :עמירם בן נורית - כנראה נמצא בסכנת חיים!! :משה בן רבקה. :צור ישראל בן דליה :וכן להתפלל שהרשעים שאחראים לעינויים יבואו על עונשם. * באופן יותר מורחב בכתובת לתפילה בבתי כנסת thumb|600px|מרכז| אליבי: היו בצפת ! thumb|ימין|335 px אביו של אחד העצורים:לרוב החשודים יש אליבי מוכח, אבל זה לא מעניין אותם.'' '''אחר כך אמרו לו בוא ותחתום. הוא שאל 'איך אני אחתום? אתם הרי יודעים שלא עשיתי את זה', אז מחזירים אותו לעינוי ומה באשר לאליבי עבור החשודים? האב מספר כי אכן ישנם טיעוני אליבי למרבית החשודים, אך הדבר אינו מביא את המערכת לחשיבה מחודשת. "לרוב החשודים יש אליבי מוכח, אבל זה לא מעניין אותם. השב"כ כנראה מנצל את המעצר לצרכים נוספים, לחפש אישומים נוספים כדי שבכל זאת לא יצאו בלי כלום לאחר שכבר הודיעו לאורך כל הדרך על פריצת דרך בפרשה החשובה הזו, http://www.inn.co.il/News/News.aspx/312418 אספר על אחת העובדות שנחשפו – הושיבו את בני אזוק בידיו ורגליו על כיסא ללא משענת וכופפו אותו לאחור. כך הוא צריך להחזיק את גבו בדרישה שיודה. הוא אמר להם 'מה אתם רוצים שאודה?'. כך מתנהלת החקירה. אחר כך אמרו לו בוא ותחתום. הוא שאל 'איך אני אחתום? אתם הרי יודעים שלא עשיתי את זה', אז מחזירים אותו לעינוי. כמו בשיטות העינוי של האינקוויזיציה thumb|564px|מרכז| עשרות הפגינו היום מול ביתו של השופט ארז נוריאלי thumb|350px|ימין| עשרות הפגינו היום מול ביתו של השופט ארז נוריאלי במחאה על המשך ההתעללות בנערים בשבכ כ-60 מפגינים הגיעו אל מול ביתו של השופט ארז נוריאלי עם שלטים: :"יהודי לא מענה יהודי" :"הנער בכה מענים אותי, איך אתה ישן בלילה" :"איפה הצדק?! ילדים מעונים באישור השופט" :השכנים גילו התעניינות וקיבלו תמליל מהעדות של הדיון. :אמנם זמן קצר לפני ההפגנה פורסם ב"וואלה" שביתו של השופט בשיפוצים אך שכן שיצא אל הפעילים סיפר כי אשתו והילדים בבית ולא רוצים לצאת החוצה. :כזכור השופט נוריאלי שמע את אחד הנערים אשר ניסה להתאבד בעקבות ההתעללות בחקירות ואף על פי כן נתן אור ירוק להמשכן. הקש על התמונה ותוכל לקרוא בבהירות את הפרוטוקול 567896a70523e08f.jpg 567896b805423703.jpg מסיבת העיתונאים thumb|ימין|335 px עו"ד עדי קידר מארגון חוננו: "היום הוא יום עצוב למערכת המשפט ואכיפת החוק בישראל. היום בעצם המדינה החליטה לראשונה בתולדותיה להפוך למדינה אחרת, מדינה שאנחנו לא היינו רוצים להתגורר בה, מדינה שבה חדר חקירות של שב"כ הוא מקום שלנחקר אין שום זכות וניתן לעשות בו ובגופו ככל העולה על דעתו של החוקר. אין דין ואין דיין והכל על מנת לספק רצונות של אנשים במערכת אכיפת החוק. אתמול קצת לאחר חצות, לאחר 21 יום שבהם נמנע מפגש מקטין, אני נפגשתי איתו ואני מכיר את הקטין הזה ומיד כשראיתי אותו, הבנתי שאני לא רואה את אותו אדם שאני מכיר, אלא אני רואה אדם אחר לחלוטין, אדם שקרה לו משהו קשה מאוד. לאחר מספר דקות התברר לי שלאחר שבועות של חקירות, בשלב מסוים, גורמים בכירים ביותר בשב"כ נכנסו לחדרי החקירות והחלו בשיטות קשות של עינויים, אלימות פיזית מזעזעת שכמותה לא שמענו במדינת ישראל, בטח לא בקטינים ובטח לא בנסיבות בהן אנחנו עוסקים. הכאב הגדול שלנו הוא שבכל המהלך הזה, מערכת המשפט עצמה שתמיד היתה בעינינו זו שצריכה לאזן ולשמור על הגבולות ולבקר את התנהלות הרשויות היתה פה יד אחת עם אותן מערכות. אותו קטין שבשלב ראשון נחקר שעות על גבי שעות, נמנעה ממנו שינה בצורה חסרת תקדים. בשלב מסוים כשהוא אזוק בידיו ורגליו נכנסים אותם חוקרים בכירים ביותר, ומתחילים כל אחד בדרכו לבצע תקיפות אכזריות. האחד תוקף אותו באברים רגישים בגוף בצורה קשה, והשני משנה את תנוחת ישיבתו על הכסא בעודו כפות עד שבשלב מסוים הוא הפסיק להרגיש את הגפיים שלו. כמובן שסטירות ובעיטות היו כבר דבר שנהיה שגרתי. בשלב מסוים הקטין מאבד את שפיותו, והוא מתחיל לצרוח ולבכות בחדר החקירות בצורה שהוא מאבד את עשתונותיו. קטין אחר במשך כ-3 יממות כמעט ולא ישן, ואלו דברים שנאמרו מפיו גם לבית המשפט שלא נתן דעתו לנושא. לאחר אותן שעות של מניעת שינה, כשהוא נרדם מטבע הדברים, החלו החוקרים למתוח את ראשו לאחור באופן שגרם לו לכאבים קשים ביותר. הוא כמעט איבד את הכרתו, והוא הקיא בצורה קשה. רופא שראה אותו אמר שהוא צריך מנוחה ושהוא אינו כשיר לחקירה, אך הוא הוחזר באופן מיידי לחדר החקירות וההתעללות נמשכה. דברים אלו הם רק קצה של התעללות נמשכת באותם חשודים, חלקם קטינים וחלקם בגירים. הדברים קשים לשמיעה וקשים לתיאור. אני שואל את אותם אנשים אלימים, האם הם יוכלו להישיר מבט להורים של אותם ילדים, להסתכל עליהם בעניים ולתת איזשהוא הסבר, אם אפשר בכלל לחשוב על הסבר לדברים הללו? כנראה שלדבר הזה לא תהיה תשובה". עו"ד איתמר בן גביר: "לפי החומר שבידיים שלנו נכון לרגע זה, הרצח בדומא טרם פוענח. לפי החומר שמצוי בידינו יש בידי הרשות החוקרת ראיות שאולי יכולים להגיש איתם כתב אישום על עבירות של נזק לרכוש. אני כמובן לא יודע מה יקרה בימים הקרובים אך מה שברור הוא שנפל דבר בישראל. מדינת ישראל עד החקירה הזאת התהדרה בדמוקרטיה. מדינת ישראל עד החקירה הזאת התהדרה בזכויות אזרח. מדינת ישראל היא אותה מדינה שרק לפני כמה חודשים שכאשר מחבל נאלח רץ עם סכין אחרי יהודים בפסגת זאב, ראש הממשלה נתן הוראה מפורשת: תציגו אותו לציבור ותראו אותו כשהוא אוכל ארוחה הגונה כי יש דמוקרטיה בישראל. אחרי החקירה כאן אין דמוקרטיה. זהו יום שחור לדמוקרטיה הישראלית. אם אנשי שב"כ מרשים לעצמם להתעלל לפגוע ולהרביץ ולתת אגרופים וללחוץ על נקודות רגישות בגוף של נערים, שלא יספרו לכם על דמוקרטיה ושאנשי זכויות האזרח לא יגלגלו עיניים. דמוקרטיה וזכויות אזרח אינם מילים מהמילון. לצערינו בתי המשפט נתנו לחוקרים קרדיט מוגזם מדי. אנו דורשים שההתעללות הזו תיפסק והבשורה שיוצאת מכאן היום זה שהרצח בדומא לא פוענח נכון להיום, אבל מה שכן פוענח זה שאנשי השב"כ מכים ומתעללים ואין מי שיתן את הדין. אנו דורשים שהשופטים יהיו אקטיבים ולא רק ירשמו פרוטוקול. כשילד עומד בפני שופט ואומר מכים בי ומתעללים בי אנו מצפים מהשופט לעצור את החקירה ולקרוא לממונה על החקירה לתת תשובות". עו"ד אביחי חג'בי: "צדק צריך לרדוף בצדק. במהלך כל התקופה השב"כ צייר מצג כאילו מדובר כאן בפצצה מתקתקת, כאשר לאורך כל התקופה אנו מדברים כאן על דבר שכבר התרחש. בכל התקופה שבה החשודים עצורים, חוקרי השב"כ מקבלים את כל הקרדיט כאשר דבר כזה לא היה ולא נברא. במהלך החקירות מתבצעות גם פגיעות פיזיות וגם פגיעות נפש. מה שווה אותה גרסה שניתנה לאחר חקירה שמקומה בימי הביניים ולא בשנת 2015, אם תוגש לבית המשפט? אבל אני אומר לעצמי מה אני מצפה מחוקרי השב"כ כאשר גורם בכיר במערכת המשפט בישראל באותה נשימה אומר שלא חסרים עורכי דין לא לחמאס ולא לארגון חוננו. מה אני מצפה מאותם חוקרים כאשר מי שנותן את ההוראות אומר את הדברים הללו באותו משפט? אני סבור שנחצו כאן כל הקווים האדומים ואני לא בטוח שחציית הקווים האדומים תביא לפענוח ותועלת בסופו של דבר, כי יהיה צורך לבחון האם אותן גרסאות אם נמסרו, נמסרו באופן חופשי ומרצון". עו"ד דוד הלוי: "אני רוצה להתייחס דווקא למערכת המשפט והביקורת השיפוטית. מדינת ישראל בהיותה דמוקרטיה מתהדרת בחוק הנוער, חוק המעצרים וחוק יסוד כבוד האדם וחירותו. כאשר המערכת המשפטית צריכה לרסן ולבקר את מי שמבצע את החקירות. במקרה שלנו החקירות בוצעו בידי שירות הביטחון הכללי שלגביו כבר נאמר בבג"ץ העינויים שהוא נוקט בעינויים דרך קבע. מערכת המשפט כאן התגלתה במערומיה כי אנחנו ראינו כאן כיצד קטינים נמצאים 21 יום ללא עורך דין ואף אחד לא פצה פה. איפה כל הארגונים? איפה המועצה לשלום הילד? איפה ארגוני השמאל שדואגים כשמדובר בעצירים ביטחוניים ערבים? בית המשפט אישר כאן בעשרות הליכים שיפוטיים את כל מה שהשב"כ ביקש ובכך הפך בית המשפט לחותמת גומי. הדבר החמור מכל, שהדברים ניתנו והאישורים ניתנו כאשר במהלך החקירה ננקטו עינויים, ונעשה שימוש במניעת המפגש ובמעצר כאמצעי לחץ, חד וחלק. כאשר הם ראו שהימים חולפים והלחץ גובר הדבר האחרון שבו החליטו לנקוט זה אלימות פיזית ולחץ נפשי מאוד מאוד קשה על בחורים צעירים. בדרך הזו לא משיגים תוצאות. במדינת ישראל יש מקרי רצח, ומקרי רצח מזעזעים. אנחנו לא שומעים שלוקחים את אותם חשודים ומכים אותם. לא בדרך הזאת מפענחים פשעים". עו"ד קידר הוסיף: "צר לנו לאכזב את שר הביטחון, אך ההצהרות הבלתי אחראיות שלו אינן נכונות, וככל הנראה עניינו של דומא, שכל ההתעללות הזו היתה בגינה, גוסס והולך להסתיים, אך ככל הנראה ההתעללות הזו גרמה להצפתם של אירועים נוספים ויתכן שחלק מהחשודים קשרו עצמם לנושאים נוספים ויצטרכו לבחון אותם. להבנתנו לא ברור בכלל האם הגרסאות שנמסרו מחוברות למציאות. אחד החשודים שהחל לספר סיפורי מעשיות, הדבר היה רק מתוך אותם עינויים שהוא עבר. הנער הזה לא יכל להעלות על דעתו לחזור לאותה התעללות בחדרי החקירות. אני מזכיר שלקחו פה משפחות והתעללו בהן. בני משפחה שלא קשורים לעניין התמוטטו בחדרי חקירות ובבתי משפט ונזקקו לטיפול רפואי ונפשי. אני רוצה שתחשבו אם הורים שלא קשורים לעניין לחלוטין, רבנים ונשות חינוך, התעללו בהם בצורה כה קשה ומבזה, אז מה עברו אותם נערים" אין צדק בבית המשפט לנוער אין צדק בבתי המשפט לנוער. השופטת ג'ויה סקפה שפירא מירושלים אישרה למשטרה להפעיל על קטינים מתחת לגיל 18 שימוש בכוח העולה עד כדי עינויים פיסיים ברמה גבוהה, כולל מניעת שינה, מניעת אוכל, ייבוש בחדרי החקירה עד עילפון, קללות, השפלות, בעיטות לאשכים, בעיטות לתחת, נעיצת דוקרנים במרפקים ובצלעות. המדובר בנער עמירם בן אוליאל. על פי אתר הקול היהודי, בן אוליאל הוא אחד מארבעת הנערים היושבים במרתפי חקירות, ומנסים לאלץ אותם להודות תחת עינויים בשריפת בית של ערבים, עם הערבים בתוכו - פרשת דומא ודוובשה. בן אוליאל שפורסם כי הוא בן 20 אולם הוא קטין, מגבעות בנימין נעצר בעקבות צו הבאה וסירב להכיר בסמכות בית המשפט ודרש להישפט בפני בית דין תורני. "החוק היחיד שמחייב אותנו הוא חוק התורה", אמרו חבריו. "אנו גאים בו על כך שמוכן לשלם את המחיר על הנאמנות לתורה". שופטת בית משפט השלום לנוער בירושלים, ג'ויה סקפה שפירא, החליטה לעצור אותו עד לתום ההליכים נגדו, וזאת עד שיסכים למלא אחר תנאי השחרור שהציבה בפניו. לעמירם בן אוליאל, המתגורר בגבעת גאולת ציון שבגוש שילה, מיוחסים מספר כתבי אישום בנושאים לאומניים. השופטת שפירא הורתה כי על הצעיר להפקיד סכום על סך 9,000 ₪, התחייבות להתייצב בפני דיונים והפקדת ערבות צד ג' בידי שני ערבים על סך 10,000 ₪ כל אחד. כאמור, הצעיר, שיוצג בדיון על ידי עורך הדין איציק בם, סירב להכיר בסמכות בית המשפט ונשאר במעצר. העיתונאי ריצ'ארד סילברשטיין כתב בגרסה האנגלית: "This is the first known picture of Amiram Benoliel, a Dawabsheh terror suspect, whose ID is under Shabak gag order. The Israeli settler terror lobby is sabotaging the case against the murderers and the prosecution may end with nothing unless the world takes notice". זה מה שקורה במדינה שבה חלה אנומליה בעבודת המשטרה. במקום לצאת לשטח ולגבות עדויות, השוטרים מחפשים לעשות קיצור דרך ולהפליל באמצעות סחיטת הודיות באיומים, כי שופטי ישראל עדיין מאמינים שהודייה היא מלכת ההרשעות. כדאי ששרת המשפטים תפנים שכשאומרים השופטים שלא צריך עבודה משטרתית, צריך רק להביא הודיות, השוטרים יעשו הכל כדי להוציא את ההודיות, גם אם הם צריכים לבעוט באשכים". https://www.facebook.com/richard.silverstein?fref=ts http://wp.me/p4qMXR-1GL. השופטת ג'ויה סקפה שפירא מירושלים אישרה למשטרה להפעיל על קטינים מתחת לגיל 18 שימוש בכוח העולה עד כדי עינויים פיסיים ברמה גבוהה, כולל מניעת שינה, מניעת אוכל, ייבוש בחדרי החקירה עד עילפון, קללות, השפלות, בעיטות לאשכים, בעיטות לתחת, נעיצת דוקרנים במרפקים ובצלעות. המדובר בנער עמירם בן אוליאל. על פי אתר הקול היהודי, בן אוליאל הוא אחד מארבעת הנערים היושבים במרתפי חקירות, ומנסים לאלץ אותם להודות תחת עינויים בשריפת בית של ערבים, עם הערבים בתוכו - פרשת דומא ודוובשה. בן אוליאל שפורסם כי הוא בן 20 אולם הוא קטין, מגבעות בנימין נעצר בעקבות צו הבאה וסירב להכיר בסמכות בית המשפט ודרש להישפט בפני בית דין תורני. "החוק היחיד שמחייב אותנו הוא חוק התורה", אמרו חבריו. "אנו גאים בו על כך שמוכן לשלם את המחיר על הנאמנות לתורה". שופטת בית משפט השלום לנוער בירושלים, ג'ויה סקפה שפירא, החליטה לעצור אותו עד לתום ההליכים נגדו, וזאת עד שיסכים למלא אחר תנאי השחרור שהציבה בפניו. לעמירם בן אוליאל, המתגורר בגבעת גאולת ציון שבגוש שילה, מיוחסים מספר כתבי אישום בנושאים לאומניים. השופטת שפירא הורתה כי על הצעיר להפקיד סכום על סך 9,000 ₪, התחייבות להתייצב בפני דיונים והפקדת ערבות צד ג' בידי שני ערבים על סך 10,000 ₪ כל אחד. כאמור, הצעיר, שיוצג בדיון על ידי עורך הדין איציק בם, סירב להכיר בסמכות בית המשפט ונשאר במעצר. העיתונאי ריצ'ארד סילברשטיין כתב בגרסה האנגלית: "This is the first known picture of Amiram Benoliel, a Dawabsheh terror suspect, whose ID is under Shabak gag order. The Israeli settler terror lobby is sabotaging the case against the murderers and the prosecution may end with nothing unless the world takes notice". זה מה שקורה במדינה שבה חלה אנומליה בעבודת המשטרה. במקום לצאת לשטח ולגבות עדויות, השוטרים מחפשים לעשות קיצור דרך ולהפליל באמצעות סחיטת הודיות באיומים, כי שופטי ישראל עדיין מאמינים שהודייה היא מלכת ההרשעות. כדאי ששרת המשפטים תפנים שכשאומרים השופטים שלא צריך עבודה משטרתית, צריך רק להביא הודיות, השוטרים יעשו הכל כדי להוציא את ההודיות, גם אם הם צריכים לבעוט באשכים". https://www.facebook.com/richard.silverstein?fref=ts * המקור תגובת הרב זלמן מלמד אם ימשכו העינויים - יש להפסיק לתמוך בממשלה הרב זלמן ברוך מלמד, מהרבנים הבכירים בציונות הדתית, קורא לחברי הכנסת לקיים את מצוות "פיקוח נפש" ולפעול לעצירת העינויים בשב"כ. מה יש לאיילת שקד להגיד שקד נשאלה גם על העדויות על עינויים שעוברים עצורי פרשת דומא. "בסמכותי לוודא שלא עוברים על החוק ושלא מפרים זכויות נחקרים. פניתי ליועמ"ש ולראש השב''כ מספר פעמים ושניהם התחייבו שהכול על פי החוק ובפיקוח בית המשפט. "אני יודעת שהחקירה לא פשוטה ונוקטים שם באמצעים שלא נקטו עד היום בחקירות", סיפרה שרת המשפטים. הם טוענים שיש את הסיבות הנכונות ובתי המשפט אישרו את זה. אני יודעת שזה קשה. הם עובדים מעל הקצה של הספקטרום. מכל המידע שהגיע אליי זה במסגרת החוק. מעבר לזה אני לא יכולה להוסיף בפורום הזה". *ערוץ שבע שעת מבחן למעמד השב"כ בצחבור הדתי לאומי * פרשת הרצח בדומא: שעת מבחן למעמד השב"כ בציבור הדתי-לאומי בכותרת נאמר:פרסום הפרטים צפוי לגרור קרב על הנרטיב: בימין יטענו שהעובדה שהחשודים לא הודו אפילו תחת עינויים מלמדת שהשב"כ הלך רחוק מדי, בעוד בארגון יבליטו את חיסול תשתית הטרור היהודי חיים לוינסון כתב בעיתון הארץ : "לפרשה הנוכחית, שפרטיה אסורים עדיין בפרסום וסופה לא ידוע, יהיו השלכות רחבות על מעמדו של השב"כ בציבור הדתי־לאומי והמתנחלי. בשירות רואים כערך חשוב את הקשר עם ההתיישבות הממוסדת, ועוסקים בהסברה על פעילותם הממלכתית מתוך רצון לקבל את הלגיטימציה, ואולי גם את המודיעין, לפעול נגד הקיצוניים. החקירה האגרסיבית הנוכחית מערערת במעט את האמון הזה. כבר באמצע החקירה, בצעד נדיר, נפגש בכיר בשב"כ עם הנהגת יישוב שביקשה להלין על יחס הארגון לבן היישוב שנעצר, נחקר ושוחרר. מפגשים אלו יהיו כנראה קדימונים להמשך. החשוד מחקירת דומא מדבר: ''בעטו בי, סטרו לי, טלטלו אותי *יאיר שקדי מאתר רוטר נט 22 דצמבר 2015 אחד משני העצורים בפרשת הצתת בית משפחת דוואבשה בדומא ששוחררו אמש למעצר בית, מספר על אלימות בחדרי החקירות. בריאיון בלעדי הוא מדבר על מכות, טלטולים ומניעת שינה בידי חוקרי השב"כ במסגרת אחת החקירות המסובכות של מערכת הביטחון בתקופה האחרונה בלעדי: י' נחקר במשך שמונה ימים באחת מפרשיות הטרור היהודי החמורות ביותר שהיו בישראל. בריאיון בלעדי לחדשות 2 הוא מספר את מה שניתן להגיד על מאחורי הקלעים של חקירת שב"כ לפיענוח הצתת בית משפחת דוואבשה בדומא. "עצרו אותי ביום ראשון בבוקר", שחזר. "חסמו אותי ברחוב קטן בשכונה בירושלים. פתאום צצו אנשים על אזרחי ותקפו אותי, שמו לי אזיקים על הידיים. החוקר אמר לי שאני חשוד ברצח ובהצתה". "מרגע שנכנסתי למתחם שב"כ, כל עובד שם ניסה לדובב אותי", סיפר י' על החקירה. "בשלב הראשוני הם רצו רק שאדבר איתם, שאצור איתם קשר כלשהו. לא דיברתי איתם מילה. החוקר התחיל לשאול אותי, תספר לנו איך אתה קשור לדומא. על הפעילות האלימה שלך, על החברים שלך, אין לך כבר מה להפסיד. כל החברים שלך פתחו עליך כבר". י', בן 24, עלה מברית המועצות לבדו. אתמול (ראשון) הוא שוחרר למעצר בית באזור השפלה. לדבריו לאחר מספר ימי חקירה שבהם שתק, הבהירו לו החוקרים שהוא עצמו אינו חשוד ברצח, אולם להערכתם הוא מחזיק במידע על מי שיכולים לעמוד בימים הקרובים בפני כתבי אישום. הוא טען שחלק ניכר מהחקירות כללו גם אמצעים פיזיים של טלטולים וסטירות. "מהרגע שהגעתי לחקירה, חקרו אותי בסביבות שש פעמים, כמעט לא נתנו לי לישון", טען י'. "מה שאני זוכר שהיה זה חקירות ארוכות, במשך שלוש ארבע שעות, עם רגליים קשורות מאחורי הכסא שמחובר לרצפה. הם בעטו בי ברגליים, סטרו לי, הרימו לי את הראש בכוח, טלטלו אותי". לדבריו, גם כשהוחזק בתא מעצר מרוחק הוא הוכה בידי מדובבים שהוכנסו לתאו שטענו שהם חושדים בו שיספר דברים שראה ושמע בתא. בתמורה - הם דרשו שגם הוא יספר דברים אפלים מעברו. "אחד מהם תפס אותי במעיל, הרים אותי כמה פעמים", אמר. "הוא דפק לי את הראש בקיר, ואז באיזשהו שלב נתן לי מכות באשכים". "מדומא נותרה דממה" "נוכחנו לדעת ששירות הביטחון הכללי יעשה הכל אבל הכל להוציא הודאות שווא מהחשודים או מהעצורים שנמצאו", אמר פרקליטו של י', עורך דין אביחי חג'בי. "גם אם אותה הודאה תוצא מעצור כזה או אחר, האם הוא יפיג את הספק בליבו של כל אחד, האם הוא ביצע את העבירה? אני יכול רק לומר דבר אחד - מדומא נותרה דממה". משב"כ נמסר בתגובה: "לנוכח האיום הביטחוני המשמעותי הנשקף מפעילותם בשטח של חברי ההתארגנות והחובה לסכל מבעוד מועד את כוונתם להמשיך ולבצע פיגועי טרור חמורים העלולים להוביל לפגיעות בנפש, נעצרו לחקירה מספר פעילים מרכזיים בהתארגנות הטרור, ואלה נחקרו באופן אינטנסיבי. שירות הביטחון הכללי הינו ארגון ממלכתי וכל פעולותיו מבצוצעות על פי דין. חקירות השב"כ מתנהלות בהתאם להוראות החוק והפסיקה ונותונות ללפיקוח היועמ"ש, פרקליטות המדינה ובתי המשפט". בתגובה לטענות נגד שב"כ, פנתה שרת המשפטים איילת שקד לראש הממשלה נתניהו לכנס דיון דחוף בוועדת השרים לענייני השב"כ, שם היא מבקשת לברר אם הטענות נכונות ששבכ משתמש בסטירות ובטלטולים. קריאתה של שקד מבוססת על פסיקת בג"ץ משנת 99' לפיו שימוש באמצעים אלימים בחקירות מותר רק במקרים של 'פצצות מתקתקות' ולא בחקירת אירועי עבר. * לצפיה הערה שקבלתי כל העסק מסריח ולא רק מעשר הדלקה. ייתכן וזאת מחתרת יהודית אך איני שולל פרובוקציה פלסתינית.....הם המרוויחים עיקרים. תגובה קורא לכתבה בעיתון הארץ "גם השואה בוצעה בהתאם לחוק שהיה בזמנו. האם עונו או לא עונו, זו השאלה החוק, בג״צ ועברייני שלטון החוק אינם מעל החוק אלא בסך הכל משרתיו. חזקה על כולנו שהשבכ מבצע את עבודתו בנאמנות ולא עובר על החוק, אבל מאחר שכבר דלפו עובדות מטרידות ביותר מן הראוי לתת תשובות מלאות וישירות במקום לאקוניות ומניפולטיבית כמו שביבי נתן. אם העצירים עונו פיזית, גם אם זה בהתאם לאיזה חוק חסוי וממילא בלתי חוקתי בעליל, יש להעמיד לדין את הפושעים שביצעו את זה ואת הפרקליטים והשופטים שחיפו על זה. אם החקירה בוצעה תוך הפעלת אמצעים שלא כללו אלימות פיזית, ולא כללו שיטות חקירה פסולות בעליל, אז יש לחזק את ידי החוקרים ולתמוך בהם, כדי שמבצעי הפשע הנוראי הזה יורחקו מהציבור לעד. אסור להתבלבל: מטרה ראויה אינה מכשירה ביצוע פשעים נגד האזרחים שאותם השבכ מחוייב לשרת. חובת הנאמנות של חוקרים כלפי הנחקרים לא פחותה מחובת הנאמנות שלהם כלפי הקרבנות. ומעילה באמון הזה והפרות משמעותה בגידה במולדת ובתכלית לקיומה של המדינה כולה. אני מאוד מקווה שמבצעי הפשע הנוראי הם אלה שנתפסו ונחקרים כעת. אבל גם אם יסתבר שלא אז צריך להודות לשבכ שהוא לפחות מנסה ולא מחפה. לקחיהו 04" * ברק רביד וחיים לוינסון נתניהו על הטענות לעינוי החשודים ברצח בדומא: "כל החקירות מתבצעות בהתאם לחוק" רה"מ אמר כי "החוק הוא אותו חוק ליהודים, ערבים, נוצרים וצ'רקסים". שרת המשפטים ביקשה ממנו לכנס את ועדת השרים לענייני שב"כ ולדון באמצעים המופעלים בחקירת דומא תגובה לכתבה ב-YNET חג'בי סיפר כי מרשו נשלח למתקן כליאה מרוחק והותקף על ידי אסירים שהיו עמו בתא במטרה לגרום לו לדבר, אולם במכתב הבהיר עו"ד חג'בי כי מדובר במדובבים משטרתיים. "ה'אסירים' (מדובבים) הטיחו את ראשו, תפסו בצווארו, והיכו אותו באשכיו", סיפר. בנוסף הבהיר הפרקליט כי "במהלך כל חקירותיו על ידי חוקרי השב"כ החלו האחרונים לכנות אותו בשמות גנאי כגון 'רוסי מסריח', 'גוי', כל הרוסיות זונות', 'זבל', 'אימא שלך נוצרייה זונה', ועוד כל מיני קללות שאפילו הנייר אינו סובל". על מקרים אלו כתב עו"ד חג'בי: "דומה כי חקירה שכזו מקומה בימי הביניים ולא בישראל של שנת 2015". * רעות רימרמן, רועי ינובסקי, אלישע בן קימון ומורן אזולאי http://www.ynet.co.il/articles/0,7340,L-4742100,00.html ראשי שב"כ לשעבר סולדים מהמחאה נגד הארגון: "מכות וסטירות? קשקוש מוחלט"] 4 ראשי שב"כ בעבר קוראים בשיחות עם ynet להגנה על הארגון, בעקבות ההפגנות והאמירות הקשות נגד חוקרי החשודים היהודים ברצח משפחת דוואבשה. פרי טוען כי אין עינויים, אילון מוטרד מהאבחנות, גילון מאוכזב מהתגובה המאוחרת של נתניהו ודיכטר מגדיר את החשודים "מטורפים" התעללות השב"כ, המשטרה, שב"ס ומשרד המשפטים בעצורי דומא מאת: עו"ד אביעד ויסולי, י' בטבת תשע"ו, 22/12/15 09:29 - ערוץ שבע :לכב' :ח"כ ניסן סלומיאנסקי, יו"ר :ועדת חוקה חוק ומשפט :הכנסת, ירושלים הנדון: התעללות השב"כ, המשטרה, שב"ס ומשרד המשפטים בעצורי דומא # אני מייצג, בהתנדבות, מטעם ארגון "חננו", מספר חשודים המכונים "עצורי דומא". מפגישותי עימם ועם המערכת החוקרת אותם מזה כארבעה שבועות, אני נחרד מגילויי ההתעללות המערכתית בהם. התגלו בפני הצדדים המכוערים של מערכות אכיפת החוק, אשר חברו יחדיו בניסיון מקומם לאנוס את החשודים להודות בפשעים שהם לא ביצעו. לא זו בלבד שחלקם הגדול קטינים, אלא אם אתה היית עובר מסכת התעללות כזו במשך למעלה משלושה שבועות, היית מודה גם ברצח ארלוזורוב. # העצור ח. (בן 18 וחודשיים) סיפר לי שהוא נחקר מיום ששי בצהריים ועד יום שני לפנות בוקר ברצף. כ – 60 שעות ללא שינה! החוקרים שלחו אותו כל 10 דקות לרחוץ את פניו והוא ציית להם, עד שזה פשוט לא עזר והוא נרדם לחלוטין. החוקר המכונה "ברונו" חבט בבטנו. החוקר המכונה "דדי" העיף את ראשו לאחור עד הוא הקיא ושלושה ימים כאב לו הצוואר מכך. כדרך קבע הוא "התרגל" לכך שהחוקרים מכים אותו "מכות קטנות" בראשו. החוקרים הכריחו אותו לעבור שתי בדיקות פוליגרף, לפני שניתן לו להיוועץ עם עו"ד. מאז שהוא פגש עו"ד (לאחר שלושה שבועות במעצר), הפסיקו לחקור אותו. הזוי. # ברור שכיום, לאחר כשלושה וחצי שבועות מעת המעצרים, אין בידי המשטרה והשב"כ פירור של ראיה לגבי מי ביצע את ההצתה בכפר דומא, אשר אין חולק על תוצאותיה הטרגיות והמצערות. # על אף כל העינויים, ההתעללויות, מניעת השינה, המכות, ההשפלות, מניעת פגישות עם עורכי דין והלחץ הבלתי פוסק של "מיטב חוקרי השב"כ" על העצורים, אין בידיהם כל ראיה או הודאה קבילה היכולה להוות בסיס לכתב אישום, והדבר הוא לפלא גם בעיני. אחרי עינויים כאלה רוב בני האדם היו מודים גם בפשעים שקרו לפני שנולדו. # אפילו היו או יהיו הודאות כלשהן בפרשה זו, יש ספק רב ביותר אם אלה תהיינה קבילות משפטית, לאור העינויים וההתעללות שעברו העצורים, קל וחומר הקטינים שבהם. # שלושה חשודים כבר שוחררו. אותם שלושה, לכל הפחות, נחשדו בפשע הגרוע מכל, נחקרו בעינויים ועתה המערכת מודה כי לא היה להם כל קשר למעשה. מי יחזיר לחייהם את ימי המעצר במרתפי השב"כ? מי ישיב להם את בריאותם הנפשית? מי יתן להם מחדש את שמם הטוב שהוכפש בצורה מבחילה ביותר, על לא עוול בכפם? # אין כיום ספק כי המעצרים בוצעו לא מתוך תשתית ראייתית כלשהי, אלא כדי להציל את כבודו הפוליטי (המפוקפק) של משה (בוגי) יעלון שהתרברב כי הוא יודע מי ביצע את הרצח בדומא, וכי אלה יהודים, ועמד בפני עתירות כנגדו בבג"ץ. בהכוונת נשיא המדינה ראובן ריבלין ("בני עמי בחרו בדרך הטרור ואבדו צלם אנוש"), התקבעה כל מערכת אכיפת החוק על הקונספציה כי "נערי גבעות" ביצעו את הפשע, על אף ראיות רבות המפריכות חשד זה ומצביעות דווקא על חשודים פוטנציאליים אחרים. האם "כבודם" האבוד של שר הביטחון והנשיא, ש"יודעים" מי ביצע את הפשע בדומא, מצדיק התעללויות כאלה? # ההתעמרות בעצורי דומא הגיעה מהרמות הגבוהות ביותר במשרד המשפטים, אשר אישרו הפעלת "אמצעים מיוחדים", שהיא ביטוי מכובס לעינויים פיזיים ונפשיים ולמניעת פגישות עם עורך דין עד לקצה הגבול הקבוע בחוק, כלפי קטינים שאף לא אחד מהם יכול להיחשב כ"פצצה מתקתקת". לדבריו של עו"ד רז נזרי, המשנה ליועץ המשפטי לממשלה לעניינים פליליים (פורסם בעיתון "מקור ראשון" מיום 17.12.15), אושר לשב"כ להשתמש ב"אמצעים מיוחדים" כנגד 7 מתוך כ – 341 מחבלים שנעצרו (כשני מהמחבלים). מנגד, משרד המשפטים אישר לשב"כ להשתמש באמצעים מיוחדים כנגד כמעט כל "עצורי דומא" אשר חלקם גדול קטינים. אין ספק כי מדובר ב"אכיפה בררנית" מקוממת ופסולה לחלוטין. אכיפה בררנית כזו, כשלעצמה, יכולה להביא לזיכוים, אף אם היה בסיס סביר כלשהו לאישומם – ואין כזה. # גם בתי המשפט "תרמו" את חלקם להפלייה לרעה של "עצורי דומא". מערכת בתי המשפט סירבה לפתוח תיקים בבקשות שהגשתי בשם העצורים שאותם אני מייצג, סירבה לקיים דיונים, כשקיימה דיונים סירבה לזמן את העצורים לדיון בעניינם, פתחה תיקים במספרים פיקטיביים כדי שאלה יאבדו במערכת ולא העבירה אלי החלטות שיפוטיות שניתנו בבקשות שהעברתי. במישור המנהלי והשיפוטי מפנה מערכת בתי המשפט כתף קרה בכל הנוגע להפרות זכויותיהם החוקיות של העצורים. # גם השב"ס והמשטרה "תורמים" את חלקם בהתעללות בעצורי דומא. על אף שחוק המעצרים קובע כי האחראי על החקירה חייב לאפשר לעצור להיפגש עם עורך דינו ללא דיחוי, רק בשלוש מתוך שש הפעמים שהגעתי לבית המעצר "קישון" אפשרו לי לפגוש עצורים אותם אני מייצג ואשר היו מאושפזים שם. רשימת התירוצים למניעת המפגשים עם העצורים (שאינם מנועי פגישה עם עו"ד) היא אין-סופית. למעשה יש עצור, קטין, שאני מייצג מזה חמישה ימים, אשר נמצא במצב נפשי קשה (אפילו על פי עדות חוקרו מהשב"כ) ולא ניתן לי עד עתה לראותו, חרף כל בקשותי. מקומם. # אין ספק כי התעללות מערכת אכיפת החוק והמשפט ב"עצורי דומא", לא רק עוברת על כל חוק בספר החוקים המגן על זכויות עצורים וזכויות היסוד המובטחות לכל אדם, אלא היא תפגע קשות במאבק של מדינת ישראל בארגוני הטרור. אותן הפרות חוק וזכויות אדם יחזרו כבומרנג לרשויות בעת שיהיו בידם "פצצות מתקתקות" שיש לנטרלן. # במסגרת ביקורת הכנסת על הרשות המבצעת, ולאור הפרות החוק וזכויות האדם המזעזעות בכל הנוגע ל"עצורי דומא", אודה לך אם תכנס את הוועדה בהקדם לדיון במכלול הנושאים אשר פורטו לעיל. # . העתק מכתב זה מועבר לידי שרת המשפטים, השר לביטחון הפנים, מפכ"ל המשטרה, נציבת השב"ס וראש השב"כ כדי לקבל את התייחסותם אליו. כל העובדות והפרטים המגבים את הנאמר לעיל נמצאים אצלי, ואין טעם כי אלאה אותך בהם. מן הראוי כי ייערך בדק בית יסודי ביותר בכל המוסדות האלה, לאור הכשלים החמורים שנתגלו בפרשת "עצורי דומא". בכבוד רב, עו"ד אביעד ויסולי העתק: :שרת המשפטים, ח"כ אילת שקד :השר לביטחון הפנים, ח"כ גלעד ארדן :מפכ"ל המשטרה, רנ"צ רוני אלשיך :נציבת השב"ס, עפרה קלינגר :ראש השב"כ, יורם כהן בנט: אסור לזלזל מה שמתרחש מול עינינו, לא בסיפורי תג מחיר, ולא בסיפור הרצח בדומא היום עשרה בטבת, לפני 2603 שנים התחיל המצור על ירושלים שהוביל לחורבן המדינה היהודית. ** ואני רוצה לדבר היום על מניעת חורבן נוסף. אני שומע את הקולות לאחרונה בנושא דומא, ורוצה להיות ברור: אסור לזלזל מה שמתרחש מול עינינו, לא בסיפורי תג מחיר, ולא בסיפור הרצח דומא, ולא ברצח הילד בירושלים. זה לא קרה מעצמו. ישנה תפיסה חדשה, של כמה עשרות אנרכיסטים מופרעים. התפיסה הזאת שבאה לקעקע את הקשר בין עם ישראל למדינת ישראל, וזהו ההיפך המוחלט ממה שהציונות הדתית שואפת אליה מיום היווסדה ע"י הרב קוק. ** חברים – מטרתנו היא לא רק לגור בארץ – היא להקים מדינה בארץ. זאת מהותנו. ועשינו זאת. ונשפך על מטרה זאת דם. הרבה דם. ולא אתן שהוא יהיה לחינם. ** כששורפים משפחה בשנתה, זהו ארוע טרור. בארוע טרור – עושים הכל כדי לתפוס את האחראים. הכל – בגבולות החוק, וכך על פי הבדיקות שביצעתי הדברים נעשו אכן כך. וכמו שאני סומך על השב"כ כשהוא רודף אחרי רוצחי יהודים – אני סומך עליו גם במקרה הזה – לא בלי בדיקה, ולא בלי שאלות, ואת זאת אני עושה. ** לא יכול להיות, ולא אתן שיקרה שיבואו כעת חבורת קיצוניים, עם תפיסה הזויה ומשיחית, וינסו לנתק בין העם לבין המדינה. זו לא דרכו של הימין בישראל, וזו לא דרכה של הציונות הדתית. זאת לא ממלכתיות, זה לא אחדות העם, זה לא ארץ עם ותורה. זאת אנרכיה. ** והם גם לא "שתילים בערוגה שלנו". בערוגה שלי צמחו רועי קליין, ועמנואל מורנו, ווהמפכ"ל, וראש השבכ וראש המוסד. והמכינות הקדם צבאיות וישיבות ההסדר שמוסרות נפשם במלוא מובן המילה לקיומו של העם הזה. הציונות הדתית היא יסודות החיבור של התורה, המדינה, העם והארץ. וזהו קשר שלא ניתן להפריד אותו, ולא ניתן לאף אחד להפריך אותו. אנחנו לא שבטים, אנחנו לא פלנגות. אנחנו עם אחד. ואנחנו נילחם על אחדות העם הזה, וזאת מלחמה לא פחות חשובה מכל מאבק אחר. ובאמת, עם הנצח לא מפחד מדרך ארוכה. *פייס בוק אתר "תיקון עולם" כתב (תרגום אוטומטי) הפתיח צור ישראל Bengusi, עדכון חבר תא טרור נער חשוד: עוד עצור בפרשת הטרור יהודי: צור ישראל בנגוסי, פעילה ימין קיצוני מקריית ארבע ובכל זאת חשוד נוסף, צור ישראל Bengusi, קיצונית ידועה לשמצה מהקריה ארבע, נעצר כחבר " "תא הטרור של מתנחלים מרד. שם ומעצרו נמצאים תחת צו איסור פרסום בישראל. הוא כבר נעצר בעבר הסייפא - הערה בצד מעניין הוא שכמה מהחשודים בפרשת רצח ובין אלה שנעצרו בחקירה הרחבה יותר לארגון הטרור שנקרא "המרד," יש לי אזרחות כפולה. לפחות אחד הוא אוסטרלי ושתיים או יותר הם אמריקאים (שציינתי כי ישראל קלר, אחד רוצחי החשד היא אזרח אמריקאי). בפוסט קודם, דיווחתי כי מחלקת המדינה סרבה להגיב על נוכחותם של אזרחים אמריקאים בין המחבלים האשימו אלה. אם אחד לא יודע יותר טוב, אפשר לחשוב שזה אומר שממשלת ארה"ב מרגישה בדרך זו על מחבלים ערבים ודרך נוספת על אלה יהודים. זה מגנה מוסלמים, אבל שומר על דממת אלחוט ביחס ליהודים. זה לא נראה נכון, עושה את זה? * המקור שר הביטחון: השב''כ משקיע ימים ולילות לפענח את ההצתה בדומא שבוצעה ע''י טרוריסטים יהודים יש לי אמון מלא ואני מעניק גיבוי מלא לראש השב"כ יורם כהן, לאנשי שירות הביטחון הכללי ולשב"כ בכלל נוכח המתקפות הנבזיות שהם חווים בימים האחרונים. אנשי השב"כ פועלים בשליחות עם ישראל ועושים לילות כימים כדי להגן על ביטחונם של אזרחי ישראל מפני הטרור הפלסטיני, ברוב המכריע של המקרים בהצלחה כבירה ומצילת חיים. הם גם פועלים כדי למנוע מקבוצות טרור יהודי לבצע את זממן כלפי פלסטינים ואחרים, באופן שידרדר את המצב הביטחוני בישראל, ומשקיעים שעות רבות וימים רבים כדי לפענח את פיגוע הטרור בכפר דומא, אשר לדאבון הלב בוצע על ידי טרוריסטים קיצונים יהודיים. חבורה שאין כל קשר בינה לבין הציבור הערכי המתגורר בהתיישבות ביהודה ושומרון, ושנפגע מהדרך הזו על לא עוול בכפו. הניסיונות לפגוע בשב"כ ובאנשיו מבוססים על שקרים בוטים, הונאה של הציבור הרחב ומניפולציות מסוכנות וחסרות אחריות, והם מגיעים מעורכי דין ולצערי הרב גם משרים, חברי כנסת ונבחרי ציבור. ומי שמעניק רוח גב לתוקפי השב"כ ומשרתיו, מפיץ שקרים ומסית ציבור נגד מערכת הביטחון, אחראי באופן עקיף למעשי פריעת חוק מצד גורמי שוליים. נדרשות בגרות ואחריות מצד נבחרי ציבור, ולא הסתה צינית ופוליטית נגד השב"כ ואנשיו, הפועלים על פי החוק ובהתאם לחוק, בליווי משפטי צמוד וקפדני, והחקירה שהם מקיימים מטרתה להעמיד לדין טרוריסטים חסרי מעצורים שביצעו פעולות טרור. אם לא נניח עליהם את ידינו ונביא אותם לדין, הם עלולים לבצע פעולות טרור נוספות שרוצחות חפים מפשע ולהבעיר את האזור. אלו פעולות טרור שחובתנו להילחם בהן בחורמה, הן מנוגדות לערכינו ומסוכנות לכולנו. אני קורא לאנשי ציבור באשר הם - שרים, חברי כנסת ומנהיגי ציבור - להוקיע את דברי הבלע הללו ולגבות את שלטון החוק, השב"כ והמשרתים בו. פגיעה בשלטון החוק היא הרת אסון למדינת ישראל. * facebook מעתב מזעזע שכתבה דודה של אחד העצורים במכתב שכתבה היא מספרת גם פרטים לגבי מה רצו חוקרי השב"כ לדעת. מכתב שכתבה דודתו של אחד העצורים, אישה מבוגרת, יועצת ומנהלת בית ספר מאזור המרכז, שעברה ועוברת סדרה מזעזעת של חקירות והשפלות בידי השב"כ. הם רוצים תשובה לשאלה אחת בלבד, שאלה שהיא נשאלת במשך שעות על שעות של חקירות משפילות - איך אחיינה א' היה נראה בשבת שבע ברכות שהיא ערכה בתור אם הכלה, לפני מספר חודשים, שאלה שכמובן לא ניתן להשיב עליה. קראו צלמו והפיצו. "העייפות מכריעה אותי ואני נרדמת. לא סתם נרדמת, אלא ששעות היום עוברות בקושי. אני מוצאת את עצמי כל הזמן עייפה במין עייפות שלא ידעתי מעולם. עד כדי כך שקשה לי לנשום מרוב עייפות, ואני פשוט נופלת לתוך השינה. מיד כשאני נרדמת אני רואה בעיני רוחי את מיגל, ודדי, ושאול (שהיה חוקר עדין אבל מפחיד אותי מה אמרתי ואיזה נזק גרמתי - אבל זה כבר ממדור אחר, פרק בפני עצמו של הסרט הנורא הזה...) אני שומעת שוב ושוב את ההשפלות, הצעקות, האיומים המוסווים, הירקות בפנים כאילו תוך כדי צעקות המתקרבות אלי כל כך, כל כך ...אני משחזרת את החוויה מאה פעם ביום ובלילה, ממש רואה את עצמי שם בחדרים, שאי אפשר לצאת מהם ואי אפשר לשים לזה סוף. אני חוזרת ומסבירה בנימוס לחוקרים כי לא אוכל לומר מה שהם מבקשים. באמת באמת איני יודעת איך א' היה בשבת ואיך הוא ביחס לעצמו. שקט או דברן, מהורהר או קליל. איני יודעת מיהו בדיוק "עצמו", כך שאינני יכולה לומר איך הוא ביחס לעצמו. מסבירה פעם אחרי פעם שהייתי עסוקה באירוח, נרגשת, עייפה משהו. בשבת שבע ברכות הייתי על תקן של אם כלה ולא אשת חינוך. בעוונותיי התפרקתי מתפקיד חיי "אשת חינוך" הכינוי אותו הטיחו בי בהתרסה ובזלזול החוקרים. אשת חינוך יכולה לענות על שאלה פשוטה: איך היה א' באותה שבת, וללכת הביתה. אז זהו שלא: גם אם יבזו, ישפילו, יפחידו, ינסו לאיים (רק לפי החוק...כפי שהם מיומנים מאוד במשתמע ולא במפורש...). לא אוכל לספק את הסחורה שאין בידי וכך זה חוזר - הטונים עולים, העייפות גוברת ועצביי מרוטים. כן ולפעמים גם מאבדים שליטה. אבל זאת לא הנקודה וזה לא העיקר בלילה, כשאני לא מצליחה לחזור ולהירדם למרות קריאות שמע שאני חוזרת ואומרת, אני מרגישה שמשהו נפגם במוסריות שלי. אני אדם מבוגר לכאורה, חסינה יותר, העסק נמשך אחרי הכל. זמן קצוב, בסיומו הלכתי הביתה, וודאי שלא עברתי התעללות פיזית. אני שוכבת במיטה ומרגישה פושעת. איך אחרי הקמצוץ שחוויתי ויצאתי כל כך פגועה, אני שותקת ולא עושה דבר, כאשר נערים צעירים מופקרים בידיהם של אנשים חדורי שנאה, שגוזמבות עבורם זה אות קין. שנער גבעות בעיניהם הוא התגלמות השטן, "נאצי" כפי שכינו את א' פעם אחר פעם במהלך מסירת העדות שהפכה לחקירה. דמו הותר ואני שמעתי את זה במו אזני פעם אחר פעם. העדות הזאת היא אותנטית, לא מפי השמועה ובלי תוספות, כי מה שהיה שם, די בו כדי לזעזע, ואין צורך בתוספות, כדי לסבר את האוזן. וזוהי הנקודה: כל מי שעדיין מאמין במוסר, וערכי כבוד האדם חשובים בעיניו, לא יכול להמשיך בשגרת חייו, ולהתפנות לכל עיסוק אחר, מלבד להסתער על ביעור הרע הזה מקירבנו. העובדה שאני ממשיכה לכאורה בשגרת יומי, אינה ראויה לשבח, אלא על מעידה, על אוטם שריר המוסר. שאם לא נרעיד שמים וארץ, נהיה כולנו שותפים למעשה הנבלה הזה הנעשה בחסות החוק, על ידי בעלי תפקיד...חוקרי שב"כ. אם לא נקום ונעשה הכל כדי שזה יפסק, לא נוכל לרחוץ בנקיון כפינו ולומר: "ידנו לא שפכו את הדם הזה. וכן לא רק השופט בפניו הובאו העצורים להארכת מעצר, הוא שומר הסף של הדמוקרטיה, לדמוקרטיה יש שומרים רבים פורמאלים ובלתי פורמאלים, ואף אחד אינו רשאי להבטל מתפקידו... ועוד דבר, אני אוהבת את המדינה ואמשיך להאמין שהיא ראשית צמיחת גאולתנו. זה לא עומד בסתירה לכך שצריך לעקור עשבים שוטים ולנקות נגעים ומחלות בקירבנו. ועוד דבר התכוונתי בעבר בתפילת שמונה עשרה בהרבה ברכות, אבל מעולם מעולם לא הבנתי כל כך לעומק מה אמרתי כאשר ביקשתי: "השיבה שופטינו כבראשונה". תודה לך ה' שעזרת לי להתכוון גם בברכה הזו. הדברים נאמרו מקירות ליבי ונכתבו בדם. הצילו! thumb|600px|מרכז|מעתב מזעזע שכתבה הודה של אחד העצורים * מאת והוא פלאי פורסם ברוטר נט תגובות facebook * [https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100008000732165&fref=ts facebook -ישראל בער קלר ורד לוי כתבה [[קובץ:כל_נער_עם_פאות_הוא_מחבל.jpg|thumb|350px|ימין|איש שב"כ לרב כוכב השחר - כל נער עם פאות הוא מחבל]] מודה שפרשת עינויי הקטינים טילטלה אותי, "העיפה לי את הראש", תפסה אותי לא מוכנה. שהרי אחים אנחנו, גם אם דעותינו חלוקות ודרכינו שונות, כך חשבתי עד לא מזמן. בלילות האחרונים שנתי נודדת, אני חושבת בין היתר על אותו חוקר שמתעלל בילד. בן כמה הוא? הוא חובש כיפה? ואייי, איזה קטע, יכול להיות שהוא חובש כיפה ומתפלל לפני שהוא נוסע לעבודה אחרי תפילת שחרית! הוא נשוי? כשהוא מגיע הביתה, אחרי שגמר עם הקטין שצרח שהוא רוצה כבר למות, שם במרתף, הוא מחבק ברוך את אשתו? מלטף את שערה ומביט בעיניה? יש לו ילדים משלו? הוא מטפל בהם אחרי העבודה? אני מניחה שכן, אני מניחה שהוא מצליח לעשות את הנתק בין העבודה לבית. האם צרחות הילד שמתחנן שיהרגו אותו כבר כי הוא לא יכול לשאת עוד את הכאב, מבליחות מדי פעם בהבזק? ייתכן. ואם הוא יודע לעשות נתק, כשהוא בועט באשכיו של הילד, דוקר אותו בצלעות עם דוקרן, מותח את גופו וקושר אותו באופן לא אנושי, האם הוא עושה זאת בכעס או באופן מחושב? חושבת על כל זה ומוחה את דמעותי בסתר... אריה קניג הגיב בס"ד לאחר ששמעתי מעורכי הדין (שחלקם ייצגוני בעבר ואני מכיר ביושרם) של הילדים שעונו,הושפלו ונפגעו נפשית על ידי אנשי המחלקה היהודית בשב"כ (שחלקם בגיל של בניי), וכמי שבעבר ניסתה המחלקה היהודית לגייסו בעבור סכומי עתק (בשנת תשנ"ז) בדירת מפגש בבניין רג'ואן במרכז ירושלים, הצעה שהוצעה על ידי סוכן דתי(אלא מי.....?) תושב באר שבע, הצעה שכמובן נענתה בשלילה. אני קורא לכול יהודי באשר הוא, להצטרף למאבק האמהות בעינויי ילדיהן. אינני מביע תמיכה במעשים שבהם הילדים נחשדים, אינני משתייך לקבוצת האידאולוגית אליה הם משתייכים, אבל יש בלבי חמלה לילדים-נערים אלה, שאותה יד שפיתתה אותי בכסף רב לפני כ-20 שנה, פגעה בהם נפשית ופיזית והותירה בהם צלקת לכול החיים. אותה יד מצחינה ובלתי מוסרית שניסתה לדחוף לידי סכומי עתק, דחפה את ידיה לגופם של נערים וילדים שאף אם חושדים בהם במעשי טרור, נראה שהפעם הותרו כול המגבלות וכול החסמים,לכן- במוצאי שבת ב20:00 בשכונת רמות,ירושלים, אני אהיה שם לצדן של האמהות הדואגות. שבת שלום Arieh King אריה קינג * המקור משפחות עצורי דומא: "השב"כ מבצע פעולות סדיסטיות" thumb|350px|ימין|"עושים ממני קשת" המשפחות דורשות הקמת ועדת חקירה לבחינת שיטות החקירה. "הודאה תחת התעללות קשה, אינה גילוי האמת אלא מעשה עברייני", קבלו והוסיפו: "הפעולות עלולות להותיר את ילדנו עם צלקות נפשיות" על רקע ההפגנות האלימות והמחאה ברשתות החברתיות וברחובות נגד אלימות קשה לכאורה שמפעילים חוקרי השב"כ נגד עצורי דומא, מפרסמים הערב בני משפחותיהם מכתב גלוי בו הם דורשים להקים ועדת חקירה לבחינת פעולות החוקרים. ההורים פתחו והבהירו כי הם אזרחים שומרי חוק אשר מאמינים ברשויות המדינה ומאמינים כי אסור ליטול את החוק לידיים, אך יחד עם זאת הם מבהירים כי "ליקוי מאורות כבד מאפיל על אמון זה כעת, עקב מסכת העינויים הקשה אותה עברו ועוברים ילדינו בתקופה האחרונה על ידי חוקרי המחלקה היהודית בשב"כ תוך הפרה ברגל גסה של כל זכויות האזרח היסודיות. אנו דורשים מראש הממשלה, משר הביטחון, משרת המשפטים ומכל חברי הממשלה ונבחרי הציבור, להקים ועדת חקירה שתבדוק את העדויות והטענות!", הם כתבו בזעם. "אנחנו מאמינים בחפותם של ילדינו. אולם גם מי שמפקפק בכך, אין לו היתר להתנהג כעבריין בחסות החוק ולהתעלל בנערים צעירים במסווה של חקירה לגילוי האמת. הודאה תחת התעללות קשה, אינה גילוי האמת אלא מעשה עברייני תוך מאמץ להשגת הודאה בכל מחיר", ממשיכים ההורים וכותבים: "הסלידה המופגנת של חלק מחוקרי השב"כ כלפי ילדינו, בצירוף הפעולות הסדיסטיות שננקטו כלפיהם הביאה כבר לניסיון של אחד מהם לפגיעה עצמית, עשויה להותיר את ילדינו שחלקם קטינים בני 16 ו-17 עם צלקות נפשיות לכל חייהם ולגרום להם להודות בכל שיידרשו רק כדי שיניחו להם מסבלם". ההורים מאשימים כי חוקרי השב"כ תקפו גם אותם והשפילו אותם, למרות היותם חפים מפשע. "למרות שאנחנו, בני המשפחה, לא היינו חשודים בשום עבירה, הושפלו חלק מאיתנו בשפה אלימה ובוטה ע"י חוקרי השב"כ, תוך ביטויים קשים ואלימות מילולית", קבלו. "אנחנו מבקשים מכל מי שעדיין לא קהו חושיו לנוכח ההסתה והדה לגיטימציה שעושים לנו, לצאת בדרישה מהשב"כ לחדול מההתעללות בילדינו. מותר לחקור חשודים. אסור לפגוע בגופם ובנפשם! לאור הצהרותיו של השב"כ לפיהן נעשו החקירות לכאורה על פי החוק, אנו שבים ודורשים להקים באופן מיידי ועדת חקירה שתצפה בכל צילומי החקירות המצויים בידי השב"כ ותגבה עדויות מילדינו על המעשים הנוראיים שבוצעו בהם", מסכמים ההורים. * המקור:NRG סרטון הנקמה "פרובקציה" ? thumb|ימין|335 px כמה זמן יקח לגלות, מי אחראי לפרובקציה, ביחוד הקטע של התמונה, מי מביא תמונה כזאת לחתונה ? השאר, ריקוד הנקמה די מקובל בחתונות. מעניין מי זה שהחזיק בקבקו תבערה - מי בכלל בא לחתונה עם ציוד כזה - נדמה לי שזו פרובוקציה מושלמת. גם העיתוי, מוצגת למועצת יש"ע במשרדו של שר הבטחון שכבר סימן את המטרה מזמן. נקווה שלא יקח זמן רב לחשוף את הפרובוקטרים. זיכרו זו מלחמת הקיום של החטיבה היהודית עם מאות האנשים המתפרנסים ממנה. כמו שכתב עיתון "הארץ" אתמול, אם החקירה תכשל ישלמו על כך ראשי המחלקה היהודית את המחיר ואף אחד מן ההנהגה לא יתן להם גיבוי וכך נכתב בעיתון הארץ: מיד אחרי רצח משפחת דוואבשה בסוף יולי דרשו נתניהו ויעלון מהשב"כ לפענח במהירות את הפרשה, בכל האמצעים הדרושים. ראש השב"כ כהן, שכהונתו תגיע לסיומה המתוכנן במאי הקרוב (אם לא תוארך לבסוף בשנה נוספת, שישית) זוכה היום לגיבוי גורף מהדרג הפוליטי שמעליו. אבל גם כהן יודע בוודאי שאם ישתבשו הדברים בהמשך הדרך, הוא זה שיישא באחריות - ושלפוליטיקאים לא תהיה בעיה מיוחדת להשאירו לבד על הקרח בנסיבות כאלה, מול ביקורת חריפה בהרבה מימין. תגובת חננו- הבהרה בהמשך לפרסום בערוץ 10 של סרטון מחתונה. הרינו להבהיר כי אין כל קשר בין מסיבת העיתונאים לבין החתונה. החתונה המדוברת לא נערכה באותו האולם ולא באותו היום. מדובר בהכפשה גסה של גורמים מסויימים ומי שיפרסם זאת יהיה חשוף לתביעת דיבה חמורה! בהמשך לאשכול הזה לעיל תגובות # אולי ערכו את התמונה המוצגת של ה"תינוק". יש טכניקות מאוד מתוחכמות היום לעקוב אחרי עצם בסרט ולשנות אותו בזמן אמת. חוץ מזה, נדמה לי שהתמונה משתנה לאורך הסרט. צריך לראות את זה ב-HD ובמהירות איטית. היו דברים כאלה, אם זוכרים את מעשי אבישי רביב. רק שלמשך 20 שנה הטכנולוגיה התקדמה. # פרשת תלת רגל* פעם נוספת ? *בגרמנית Dreyfuss הסרט הוחרם והמשטרה מסרה אותו לעיתנאי העבודה האינטנסיבית של השב"כ על דעת הקהל סביב "פרשת העינויים" באה לידי ביטוי בתחומים רבים נוספים. הסרטון שפרסם אמש (ד') בערוץ 10 רועי שרון בו נראים נערים רוקדים כשאחד מהם נועץ סכין בתמונת התינוק למשפחת דוואבשה שנהרג בהצתה בדומא, הועבר אליו גם כן, ככל הנראה, ע"י השב"כ או גורמים אחרים במערכת הביטחון, שכן מדובר בסרטון שהשב"כ והמשטרה החרימו מבעלי השמחה בצו בית משפט, כך ציין שרון עצמו בכתבה. הדלפת הסרטון לתקשורת על ידי השב"כ גררה תגובות נזעמות. עו"ד בן גביר התבטא אמש בחריפות נגד הדלפת הסרטון בידי גורמי החקירה, כך גם חה"כ בצלאל סמוטריץ' שתמה הבוקר למי מגורמי החקירה היה אינטרס להוציא סרטון כזה כשהוא רומז שהדברים נעשו על מנת להכשיר את העינויים שעוברים העצורים בעיני הציבור הרחב. * הקול היהודי תגובת הר זיני - בעצומה עם 40 רבנים הרב זיני הדגיש כי כיום מצביעים על קבוצה קטנה שמאיימת על המדינה, ולדעתו זוהי טעות לחשוב שמדובר באיום ביטחוני "זה דבר בלתי נסבל. הם לא יכולים לאיים על המדינה, אי אפשר שכמה ילדים ימוטטו אותה". הרב התייחס להצהרות גם של חברי כנסת ואישי ציבור שיצאו להגנת השב"כ, בינהם גם אנשי הבית היהודי ואמר עליהם כי "ההצהרות שלהם מעידות רק על הרמה האינטלקטואלית שלהם". "אנחנו מאויימים על ידי אנשים שרצחו אתמול בירושלים שני יהודים, על זה אנחנו מאויימים, המדינה לא עוסקת בדם יהודי הנשפך באופן בלתי פוסק, אנחנו מדינה שפשוט נטרפה דעתה" טען הרב. * אתר כיפה מסמך העינויים מצ"ב מסמך שמלקט מתצהירים שנגבו מהנחקרים את השיטות אותם הפעילו חוקרי השב"כ במהלך חקירת הנערים והבחורים. thumb|650px|מרכז| "גם אתם אוכלוסייה תומכת טרור" הרב אוהד קרקובר, הרב הנחבא אל הכלים של היישוב כוכב השחר, סיפר לי, שהחוקר הראשי של הפרשה הטיח בו ובדני שפילמן, יו"ר מועצת החברים ביישוב: כשם שהאוכלוסייה הערבית תומכת בטרוריסטים שלה, כך גם אתם אוכלוסייה תומכת טרור. החוקר אף הודה באוזניהם, שהשב"כ ידע מראש כי לרכז הנוער של היישוב — שנעצר, נחקר והושפל במשך כשבועיים — לא היה כל קשר להתארגנויות הנפשעות. העילה למעצרו הממושך: במסגרת פעילותו בארגון "הרועה העברי" הכיר כמה נערי גבעות. עתה, מספר הרב, הוא בטיפול פסיכולוגי. שער בנפשך, ממשיך הרב קרקובר, מה חושבים עתה חניכיו ובני יישובים אחרים על השב"כ. * ישראל הראל הטרור מסכן את ההתנחלויות מכתב ההורים לחשוב לתושבי הישוב "מצטערים לשתף אתכם שבננו חשוד בפרשת דומא" הוריו של אחד החשודים ברצח משפחת דוואבשה שלחו מכתב לשכניהם: "כפי הנראה בקרוב הדברים יתפתחו ויפורסמו לחומרא". הם כתבו כי למרות הכל הם מאמינים בחפותו של בנם, ומבקשים מהשכנים לאפשר להם להתמודד עם הבשורה . thumb|650px|מרכז| הורי החתן על מפגן השנאה מיוחד| הורי החתן על מפגן השנאה: "זה מזעזע. אם היינו יודעים, היינו זורקים אותם החוצה" הוריו של הצעיר שבחתונתו תועדו פעילי ימין קיצוני רוקדים עם נשק ודוקרים את תמונתו של התינוק הפלסטיני שנרצח טוענים כי לא היו מודעים לנעשה. "אם הייתי יודע, הייתי זורק אותם החוצה", אמר האב. עזרי עמרם | חדשות 2 | פורסם 24/12/15 13:21 "זה מזעזע, לא ידענו על מה שאירע בזמן אמת": הוריו של יקיר אשבל, החתן שבאירוע שלו תועד אותו ריקוד שערורייתי במהלכו הונפו באוויר נשקים ותמונתו של התינוק הפלסטיני עלי דוואבשה שנשרף ונרצח בכפר דומא, מספרים היום (חמישי) בשיחה עם חדשות 2 Online כי לא ידעו על המעשים בזמן אמת - והביעו זעזוע גדול מהמראות שנחשפו אליהם. הסרטון מעורר הסערה נחשף אתמול בערוץ 10, וכבר גרר גינויים רבים מכל קצוות המערכת הפוליטית. "היינו רחוק מהאזור בו היו הריקודים, הייתי עם האורחים שלי", סיפר שחר אשבל, אביו של החתן בשיחה עם חדשות 2 Online. "רק בדיעבד אמרו לי שהיה איזה ריקוד חריג שהיה בשיר אחד, שהוא שיר מתלהם. ראיתי מרחוק שמרימים תמונות, אמרתי אולי אלה תמונות של עצורים או נפגעים יהודים. לא העליתי בדעתי שזה מה שקורה שם. אם הייתי יודע, הייתי זורק אותם החוצה". "אנחנו לא היינו מודעים לכלום", הדגיש האב שחר. "אם היינו יודעים, היינו עוצרים הכל במקום. הייתי עולה לבמה ואומר שזה נעשה לא בהסכמתנו ושאנחנו מתנגדים בכל תוקף לכל זה". לדברי האב, "בשום שיר לא היה חלק שהוציאו נשקים והייתה התלהמות. זה שיר שבציבור שלנו נחשב לשיר לוחמני ומתלהם, שיר על שמשון הגיבור שנקם בפלשתים. ראיתי את זה בחתונות אחרות ואני יודע שזה שיר שמלהיט". האב סיפר כי בנו לקח קשה מאוד את המראות שנראו בחתונתו: "יקיר רק התחיל את חייו ונכנס לטלטלה גדולה מאוד, כמונו. הוא משתדל להתרחק מכל העניין, זו הייתה השמחה שלו והוא לא הבין מה הייתה המשמעות של הסיפור הזה. הוא אמר לי שהוא לא היה מודע למה שקרה שם, שהוא לא עשה דבר - ושהוא זקוק לשקט". "נגרם לנו נזק קשה, אנחנו אנשים מתורבתים" עוד העיד האב כי הוא ובנו כלל לא הכירו רבים מהאורחים שהיו בחתונה: "יקיר אמר לי: 'אבא, אני לא יודע מאיפה הגיעו האנשים האלה'. זה הפתיע אותי כשהוא אמר לי 'אבא, אני לא מכיר אותם' - וזה קרה בסוף האירוע, לפני שבכלל נחשפנו למקרה הזה. ראיתי 100-150 איש במקום 50 חברים בערך שיקיר הזמין". "נגרם לנו נזק משפחתי מאוד קשה, מאוד נפגענו מזה", סיפר האב, "אנחנו אנשי ממסד, אנשים מתורבתים שמעולם לא היה להם קשר לדברים האלה. הדבר הזה כשלעצמו חמור בעינינו. כשאתה נמצא באירוע שלך אתה לא שולט בכל מה שקורה". לדברי הגינוי וההתנערות של האב הצטרפה גם אשתו דגנית, אם החתן: "אנחנו לא מצדדים בזה ולא תומכים בזה. בכלל לא ראיתי את זה בזמן אמת. אני מזועזעת וכמובן שאני ובעלי מגנים בכל תוקף". *חדשות 2 תמונות מהחתונה - עיבוד ידיעות אחרונות thumb|650px|מרכז|המקור: ידיעות אחרונות עו''ד בן גביר: השב''כ מנסה להוריד אותי מהתיק עו"ד איתמר בן גביר: השב"כ מנסה "להוריד" אותי מהתיק עו"ד איתמר בן גביר תוקף הבוקר בחריפות את ההדלפה המגמתית של השב"כ והמשטרה שפרסמו תמונתו משתתף בחתונה וניסו לרמוז כאילו הוא צפה מהצד באירועים ולא התערב. בן גביר טוען כי דווקא מהתמונות שמפרסמים בשב"כ עולה בצורה מפורשת כי אין לו אפשרות טכנית לראות את תמונות התינוק וכי הוא עומד במרחק מהרוקדים. לדברי עוה"ד בן גביר: "לאחר שחשפנו את ההתעללות של השב"כ בנחקרים ולאחר סדרת עימותים ביני לבין בכירי שב"כ באולפני הטלוויזיה כאשר הבכתי אותם החליטו בשב"כ להתנהל כארגון ביטחוני במדינה דיקטטורית, וההדלפות המגמתיות ותדרוך פוליטיקאים נגדי מטרתן אחת, לגרום לי לרדת מהתיק. בן גביר מוסר כי: "קמפיין השב"כ לא ירפה ידיו מלפעול למען זכויות נערי הגבעות, אני לא מסכים עם הנערים בכל דבר ולפעמים מתנגד לדבריהם אך אלחם למען הזכויות שלהם". עוד מסר בן גביר כי בכוונתו להגיש תביעה על כרבע מיליון שקל נגד דובר מחוז ש"י והשב"כ על הדלפת התמונות והוצאת הדברים מהקשרם דבר המהווה עבירה על חוק איסור לשון הרע. התזמון המדויק חגית רוזנבאום כתבה באתר ערוץ שבע תרשו לי לא להזדזע הפתיח - בדבר אחד לפחות אפשר להסכים עם שורת המגבים הארוכה שקמה השבוע לשב"כ: מדובר בגוף מקצועי, מקצועי מאוד אפילו. התזמון המדויק של פרסום סרטון החתונה אמש בתקשורת היה צעד שהוכיח את עצמו היטב. תשומת הלב התקשורתית, שהיתה נתונה השבוע לחשיפת עינויי העצורים החשודים על ההצתה בדומא, הוסטה באחת לסרטון, לתגובות וכמובן – לזעזוע. השב"כ הרגיש את קרקע הלגיטימיות נשמטת אט אט מתחת לרגליו, עם כל ביקורת נוספת שהוטחה בו על מעשי העינויים, שהוא אגב טרם הכחיש. הסרטון היה סוג של קרש הצלה. לכן, את הדיון על הסרטון חייבים לנהל במסגרת ההקשר של מלחמת התודעה, בה הוא משמש כלי. ואחרי ההקדמה הזו, לא נתחמק מדיון לגופו של סרטון. תמונות הסכינים המונפות באוויר באמצע אולם חתונות עוררו כצפוי אמוציות חזקות, וזו כמובן היתה המטרה. אבל כדי לנהל דיון אמיתי, חייבים להתנתק לרגע מהכותרות הזועקות, ממקהלת הגינויים המתוזמרת היטב, ולנסות לברר בצורה עניינית מה באמת תיעדה שם המצלמה. לא היה מפתיע לגלות שלקח למשטרה פחות מיממה כדי להודיע כי תפתח בחקירה. החשד? מה לעשות שריקודים, השמעת שירים, ואפילו נפנוף בסכינים כחלק ממופע, עדיין אינם מוגדרים כעבירה פלילית. במקרים כאלה חוסים תיקי החקירה תחת כנפי המושג האמורפי 'הסתה'. ולסיום - ואם נחזור לתמונות עצמן: לפני שממהרים לחרוץ את משפט הנערים, חובה עלינו להבין כיצד נוצרת אווירה כזו במדינת ישראל הריבונית. הנוער הזה בשנותיו הקצרות הספיק לספוג מכות ולחוות משברים כמו שאף בן נוער אחר במדינה לא עבר. איזה אזרח נורמטיבי היה מצליח להמשיך בחיי שגרה כאשר ביתו היה נהרס יותר מפעם אחת בידי הרשויות; צווי הרחקה המנתקים אותו מחבריו ועבודתו היו נשלחים אליו אחת לחצי שנה; שכנים, חברים וגם קרובי משפחה היו נרצחים או נפצעים בידי טרוריסטים ערבים כמעט כמו ברולטה רוסית; ומנגד – שום תמיכה רגשית, ממסדית או ציבורית. נהפוך הוא: רק הוקעה, גינוי, עימותים פיזיים ומעצרים. זו שגרת היומיום של בני הנוער הללו, ולא קשה להבין כיצד הפורקן נמצא בריקודי חתונה מהסוג המדובר. למי אתם מאמינים הקש על התמונה ותוכל לקרוא את התוכן בצורה בקוקה יותר' אין עינויים בשבכ.jpg עינויים נשבכ.jpg * מאתר שמוליק פיין] אתר תיקון עולם: אחד הודה במעשה "benoliel's confession to dawabsheh murders Israeli Terror Suspect, Amiram Benoliel, Confesses to Dawabsheh Murder * המקור תרגום אוטומטי מגוגול חשוד בטרור ישראלי, עמירם Benoliel, מודה Dawabsheh רצח על ידי ריצ'רד סילברסטיין בדצמבר 24, 2015 במזרח תיכון שלום הווידוי של Benoliel לdawabsheh רצח מתנחל מרמז על הודאתו של עמירם Benoliel היום, משתמשים פייסבוק ישראליים הבחינו בהודעה על ידי מתנחל ישראלי מוקדש לחשוד ברצח טרור Dawabsheh שהודה. הנה מה שכתב: "נראה כי אחד מהחברים שלנו הודה באירוע Dawabsheh. זו מצטמקת בהשוואה לעינויים שסבל. אלה רשעים השב"כ פרצו לו, פשוטו כמשמעו. הם הציבו אותו באזיקים הדוקים כמו שהם יכולים לגרום להם. כדי שלא משאירים סימנים על גופו, הם כיסו אותו בתחבושות ולאחר מכן בעטו והכו אותו, קשר את ראשו לאחור ... וזה רק מה שאנחנו, חבריו, יודעים בינתיים. זה לא משנה כלום. א מכתב עברית, אנחנו אוהבים אותך ועומדים מאחוריך. יש רק אחד חשוד ראשון ששמו מתחיל באות עברית, ע. כלומר עמירם Benoliel. אני כבר דיווח כי אחד החשודים הודה לחוקריו ולקח אותם לזירת הפשע ושחזר אותו עבורם. עד הערב, לא יכולתי לזהות אותו. בינתיים, קדימה פורסם חתיכה חדשה היום שבו זוהה חשוד שני, אלישע Odess, כאזרח אמריקאי. הייתי מזוהה בעבר ישראל קלר כאזרח ארה"ב גם כן. מסיבה כלשהי, קדימה לא לדווח על כך, למרות שזה היה כבר חיזק החתיכה שלהם. קדימה עשה קישור להודעה שלי, שהייתה הפרסום הראשון של שם 'Odess, אבל לא מכיר בכך שהייתי שבור היבט של הסיפור שבפרט. מחצית מהחשודים העיקריים הן אמריקאים. עניין שאתה חושב מחלקת המדינה הייתה רוצה להתייחס, מאז שאנחנו אומרים שאנחנו מתנגדים לטרור מהבית ומחוץ. ובכל זאת, נראית מדינה שאיבדה את לשונו על זה. כמה גישות וציוצים לענייני הציבור וקצינים במחלקה כבר נפגשו עם שתיקה רועמת. חשוד בטרור של מתנחלים קריקטורה בידרמן חשוד הביטחון הפלסטיני עינה אומר למתנחל חשוד: "! אתה מתרגל לזה" (עמוס בידרמן) יש הבדל גדול בין מקרה זה ומקרים קודמים של טרור יהודי. הבדל זה כרוך גם באירוניה עליונה, ומרה. ההבדל הוא שהשב"כ לקח את הכפפות. במקום לטפל פעולות טרור יהודי ברפיון ואדישות, השב"כ הגיב בנחישות רבה. כאשר רוצה לפתור פשע היא משתמשת בעינויים. כי זו הדרך היחידה שזה נראה מסוגל לקבל את התוצאות, או לפחות מקבל הודאות והרשעות. כפי שדיווחתי כאן, הוא מסתייג משיטות המשטרה הרגילות שאומצו על ידי ה- FBI וסוכנויות נגד טרור מערביים דומות. אין זיהוי פלילי מורכב. אין לסרוק מזירות פשע וחקירות מסיביות של עדים. ויותר מכל, מעט או ללא מגע עם קורבנות ובני משפחותיהם, אלא אם כן הם יהודים. כל ארבעה החשודים הצעירים (שלושה הם בני נוער) מעונים. אנחנו יודעים את זה כי בני משפחותיהם והלובי של המתנחלים העלו גוון וזעקה. עורכי הדין שלהם, שאיתם הם כבר התירו ישיבה אחת במהלך תקופת השבועיים הם כבר כלוא, טענו גם עינויים. במסמך שיפוטית זו, עורך הדין 'Odess שואל בית משפט ישראלי לסיים העינויים של מרשו בידיו של השב"כ. מתנחלים ותשתית הטרור שלהם, ובכלל זה ארגונים לא ממשלתיים כמו עמותת חנן, להציג את הצביעות האולטימטיבית על ידי צורח כאשר מעונים, ואילו תשואות השב"כ כאשר הוא מעורר הודאות ועונשי מאסר ארוכים על ידי עינוי פלסטיני. הסיבה לכך היא פשוטה: הפלסטינים אינם אנושיים, לא בנשימה אחת עם היהודי. לכן לא יכולה להיות סיבה נפוצה שנעשתה עימם. רק יהודים הם באמת אדם, ולכן מגיעים לי הגנות נורמליות של זכויות אדם ואזרח. במסמך המשפטי שמקושר לעיל, יש מידה רבה של מידע מעניין על מעני השב"כ ש" חקירה "Odess. וזה מוביל אותי לאירוניה העליונה: שהשמות של סוכני השב"כ אלה זהים לשמות שאנו קוראים בחשבונות של עינויים של חשודים בעבירות ביטחון הפלסטיניים. אני מתייחס לאחד מהם, "נצר", כאן. חלק מטכניקות העינויים הפופולריים יותר שימוש כשהוא היה סרן בלבד בשנת 2004 ספרו כאן (בעמוד 14). ו'התעוזה 'מפורטת גם על ידי אסיר פלסטיני כאן. כאן, הוא הסביר בתמימות מדוע הכנסת צריכה לפטור השב"כ מהצורך להקליט פגישות חקירה. לאור העינויים שתוארו לעיל, כל מה שאתה יכול לעשות הוא לגייס צחוק יבש, אכזרי: חקירות השב"כ מפקחות ומתועדת מההתחלה ועד הסוף לב הוא לא אומר איך הם מתועדים, באיזו צורה, וכו '. אנו לא מדברים על פגיעה בזכויות האדם של אף אחד, אלא הגנת השיטות שלנו. הפטור הוא הכרחי כדי שלא לומדים את אויבינו שיטות החקירה שלנו. נצר זה עתה לדרגת האלוף, והוא החוקר הראשי של הסוכנות, שבו הוא עובד עכשיו "הקסם" שלו על החשודים Dawabsheh. בפעם הראשונה אולי בהיסטוריה של השב"כ, הוא קבע לטיפול בחשודים יהודים בפרט אלה כמעט בדיוק כמו שהיא מתייחסת לפלסטינים. אני לא בטוח אם הסיבה לכך היא הלחץ המופרז תחת שהקהילה הבינלאומית הציבה מנהיגי ישראל. או אם השב"כ לבסוף קבע כי המתנחלים הלכו רחוק מדי ונחוש לרסן אותם ב. לא יכול להיות ספק כי המתנחלים הלכו כמעט עד למורד הכביש לכיוון רצח המוני כפי שהם יכולים ועדיין נותרו חלק ממדינת ישראל (שרבים מהם לדחות לאופי החילוני שלה). הערוץ 10 שיחק וידאו מדהים בחדשות אתמול בלילה. הוא צולם בחתונה של מתנחלים שביקיר אשבל ורוני גולדברג נשוי. אלה לא סתם מתנחלים והאירוע לא היה רק כל מקרה. אביו של גולדברג, לני גולדברג, היה עוזרו ראשי לבנו של מאיר כהנא, שנרצח על ידי פלסטינים. לני כתב ספר עב מוקדש לזיכרון זכאי (אני לא צוחק) של הרבי, שנינות וחוכמתו של הרב מאיר כהנא אשבל הוא קיצוני מתנחל ידוע נעצר באופן קבוע ונחקר על ידי השב"כ בחשד לעיסוק בפיגועי תג מחיר נגד פלסטינים. חתן וכלה ברד מיישובים הסמוכות בלב כהנא המדינה, כפר תפוח ויצהר. לשעבר הוא היישוב שבו מתגורר Odess, מה שמסביר מדוע אורחי החתונה היו כל כך להוטים על חוגג את רצח Dawabsheh. הווידאו מסמן נקודה מפנה בברוטליות מתנחל. בחתונה, אמורה להיות החגיגה הגבוהה ביותר של היהדות של חיים ושמחה, אורחים רקדו בשמחת נצחון עם רובים וסכינים. גברים מבוגרים עברו את הנשק לילדים כדי שיוכלו להצטרף ב. מישהו תפס את סכין ותמונה של ילד Dawabsheh ארבע שנים הזקן שנשרף למוות בפיגוע ההצתה. הוא דקר את התמונה של הילד המסכן שוב ושוב. שר הביטחון, בוגי יעלון התאסף מנהיגים המתנחלים במשרדו כדי לאוורר את הווידאו עבורם. גם הם באו בהלם משם (אם כי לרגע, אני בטוח). הרב הראשי דוד לאו גינה אותם והכריז "זה לא יהדות." אבל זה. לא יהדות כפי שאני מכיר אותו. לא יהדות כנהוגה ברוב התפוצות. אבל זה היהדות של ארץ ישראל ("ארץ ישראל"). אם זה לא, הרב לאו יכול להחרים כל יהודי שפוגע פלסטיניים, בוודאי אלה שרוצחים אותם. אבל הוא לא יעשה את זה כי זה יגרום לפיצול מאסיבי בתוך היהדות האורתודוקסית בישראל. וכל עוד הוא לא יפעל נגד רוצחים יהודים, אין לו זכות לומר מה שהם מאמינים הוא לא יהדות. כמובן, יש הרבה יהודים בישראל, אפילו יהודים אורתודוקסים, שסולדים ממעשי רצח Dawabsheh וקטעי וידאו כמו זה. אבל הם הפכו להיות מיעוט קטן עוד יותר ממה שהם היו אמורים להיות. סגנון ישראל יהדות לקח על הסממנים של הנאצים Blut und בודן ("דם ואדמה"). אבל לא רק דם כנאצים הגו אותו, כלומר, סוג של טוהר אתני וBloodlines, אבל דם בפועל. אתמול בלילה, אני פורסם על נצי Gopstein, שקראו לנוצרים בארץ קודש הערפדים מוצצי דם ו. מה תכנית וידאו זה אם לא יהודים רותחים לדם? דמם של פלסטינים? מה אנו מצפים לראות הבאים? קטעי וידאו של אשבל והמחבלים חבריו טבק למעשה דקירת תינוקות הפלסטיניים למוות? אולי שתיית הדם שלהם? איפה זה ייגמר? "שקד, את אחראית על שפיות הנחקרים?" thumb|ימין| מודעות הודבקו הלילה (ו') סמוך לביתה של השרה שקד. "את לוקחת אחריות?" לאחר ההפגנות שנערכו מול ביתה של השרה איילת שקד סביב פרשת העינויים, הודבקו הלילה (שישי) מודעות בשכונה בה מתגוררת שקד בתל אביב. תחת הכותרת "במדינת ישראל מענים ילדים יהודים", נכתב כי "יותר משלושה שבועות עצורים קטינים במרתפי השב"כ כשהם עוברים חקירות ועינויים קשים ביום ובלילה, מניעת ארוחות, מניעת שינה במשך שלוש יממות רצופות, מכות, בעיטות, לחיצות ובעיטות במקומות רגישים פעם אחר פעם, סטירות, השפלות,חוסר טפול רפואי, וזה רק קצה הקרחון", נכתב במודעה. "בזמן בו ערבים פוגעים ורוצחים אותנו בלי הפסקה, ובלי תגובה של המדינה, בטח לא כזאת אכזרית, בחרה המדינה להילחם באכזריות דווקא בילדים יהודים שרצו שיהיה לכולנו מקום טוב ושקט יותר". "איילת שקד, את לוקחת אחריות על שפיותם ובריאותם הפיזית והפנשית? הבטחת שלא יתעללו בהם! האם גופם של ילדים נתון לחוקרים לעשות בו ככל העולה על רוחם?". הרב דניאל סטבסקי: "ערבים והשב"כ ביצעו את הפיגוע בדומא" "ידוע כי כל המעשים המבקשים לייחס ליהודים – ערבים עשו. ואף הפרובוקטורים של המחלקה נגד היהודים של השב"כ עשו על מנת להפלילם", כך אמר הרב דניאל סטבסקי מבית שמש שערך את חופת הזוג בחתונה בה נראו פעילי ימין רוקדים עם אקדחים, רובים וסכינים ודוקרים את תמונתו של הילד עלי דוואבשה שנרצח בהצתת הבית בכפר דומא. "דודה, למה לא גילית לי שאנחנו סייעני טרור?" יוגב לגדעון לוי: אתה מזיק כמו הרוצחים מדומא בתיעוד שנחשף באתר ynet נראה הרב סטבסקי כשהוא מצהיר כי מי שביצע את הרצח בדומא הם ערבים ביחד עם אנשי שב"כ מהמחלקה היהודית. בסרטון נראה הרב סטבסקי אומר כי "כל מערכות הרשע נגד היהודים בלבד. במרתפים האפלים של המחלקה נגד היהודים של השב"כ מבצעים עינויים קשים, אכזריים, נגד חפים מפשע וכן הטרדות מיניות ופשעים אכזריים נגד האנושות". ראוי לציין, שלא ברור אם הרב סטבסקי, הנחשב לרבם של נערי הגבעות ולאישיות משפיעה, נשאר לריקודים ולגילויי השנאה לאחר שסיים לערוך את החופה. בסוף דבריו אומר הרב סטבסקי כי בסופו של דבר יגלו כי הרוצחים הם ערבים: "כאשר בסופו של דבר ייוודע שיש הערבים בדבר, בוודאי מאוכזבים מאוד יהיו מפעילי ומייסדי המחלקה נגד היהודים של השב"כ. בשטחי ישראל המשוחררים מהכובש הערבי ביהודה ושומרון מתנהל כבר שנים שלטון משטר צבאי-דיקטטורי נגד התושבים היהודים". אתר סרוגים דף עמדה רשמי של מטה יהודי לא מענה יהודי הודי לא מענה יהודי – דף עמדה – מוצ"ש ויחי תשע"ו אנחנו בתקופה מאד לא פשוטה, תקופה שמזכירה את ההסתה הפרועה שאחרי רצח רבין. בימים כאלה חשוב "לסדר את הראש", כדי לא ליפול לעצבות או לייאוש חלילה. המטרה של המסמך הזה היא גם להבין את המציאות בהקשר הרחב, וגם לומר בבירור מה אנחנו רוצים, לעצמנו ולאחרים. הרופא לשבורי לב קודם כל, חשוב להבין שאנחנו בתקופה קשה לאנשים רבים. כולם כולם שבורים. יש השבורים בגלל שהם וחבריהם מוכים ומעונים, יש השבורים בגלל שכובד האחריות שהם מרגישים על כתפיהם גורם להם להתאכזר ולהתכחש לאחים אהובים, ויש השבורים בגלל חוסר היכולת לעמוד מול אומות העולם ולהיות גאים ביהדותם. כאשר מבינים זאת, יכולים לעמוד מול הציבור בלי להתבלבל, אבל גם בלי לאבד את אהבת ישראל הבסיסית שלנו לכל יהודי. פרשת העינויים יהודי לא מענה יהודי – לחקור את פשעי המחלקה היהודית! הדרישה שלנו ממשיכה להיות: הקפאת החקירות מיד – כלומר, להוציא מיידית את העצורים מידי המחלקה היהודית בשב"כ המתעללת בהם ומענה אותם. יש לערוך בדיקה מיידית – אישי ציבור נקראים לבקר את העצורים ולשמוע מכלי ראשון מה שעברו, או לפחות להיפגש עם המשפחות ועורכי הדין. אנו דורשים הקמת ועדת חקירה והסקת מסקנות כלפי האחראים (כך קראו גם הרבנים במכתבם). אין מנוס מסגירת המחלקה היהודית בשב"כ, שאין הצדקה לעצם קיומה (כמו שקורא מו"ר הרב יצחק גינזבורג שליט"א). העובדות העיקריות ברורות כבר כעת: יהודים עונו (וכנראה עדיין מעונים) בברוטליות ואכזריות ("אמצעים מיוחדים" בלשונם). אין שום הצדקה לעינויים במקרה הזה, גם מוסרית וגם מבחינה משפטית, לפי חוקי המדינה ופסיקות הבג"ץ (וזו הסיבה שמנסים להכחיש או לטשטש את קיומם של העינויים). המושג "פצצה מתקתקת" אינו קשור למציאות במקרה דנן (כמוסבר בקריאת הרבנים). כדי להצדיק את המעשים, המחלקה היהודית והממסד שמגבה אותה מנפחים דמיונות שוא. ולעומתם יש להבהיר: א. בניגוד לדבריהם, אין "התארגנות" כלשהי אלא מעשים של יחידים בלבד. ב. יש בהחלט רצון להתקדם לקראת מדינה יהודית מתוקנת לפי התורה, אין רצון לפרק ולמוטט את המדינה או לגרום לאנרכיה. ג. הניסיון להציג פעולות כגון אלו כ"מסוכנות יותר מאיראן" הוא נלעג ועלבון לאינטליגנציה. כל המתקפה הנוכחית נועדה לחפות על מחדלי מערכת הביטחון בכלל, בהשגת ביטחון לאזרחים, ועל מחדלי המחלקה היהודית בשב"כ בפרט. ככלל, אנחנו נגד עינויים ואכזריות לכולם. צריך להבין שאילו המדיניות הביטחונית הייתה נורמאלית, לפי התורה, וממילא מטפלת בשורשי הטרור ונוקטת בהרתעה, גם מחבלים לא היה צורך לענות אלא במקרים חריגים מאד. "פרשת דומא" קשה לדעת אם נדע אי פעם מה קרה בדומא. גם בעבר, הודאות שקשה להלמן עם המציאות נגבו בכוח ובעינויים (פרשת זדורוב, עמוס ברנס). לא כל רצח פוענח. בוודאי שאי אפשר לדעת מה קרה על סמך הודאות מעין אלו. בכל מקרה – גם אם חושבים שהמבצעים הם נערים יהודים, מי שאשם במצב בו נערים יהודים מרגישים חסרי אונים ופונים לאפיקי פעולות תגמול עצמאיות, הוא הממסד שמפקיר את ביטחונם, רודף אותם ועושה להם דמוניזציה ודה-לגיטימציה. חבל שהמגנים ומשחירי הפנים לא עשו מאמץ לפגוש ולראות מקרוב את אלה שאותם הם קוברים חיים. כך או כך, הפרשה נופחה מעל ומעבר לכל פרופורציה, בגלל אותם דמיונות שכבר הזכרנו: מדמיינים שיש התארגנות טרור , מדמיינים שיש כאן תמיכה רחבה בהרס המדינה ובאנרכיה, וממילא מדמיינים שיש כאן אויב מסוכן קיומית למדינה – כל זאת בעוד מדובר בכמה נערים חמים שכואבים את מעשי הטרור והרצח הנמשכים כנגד יהודים. הדמגוגיה הזו נועדה רק להסיט את תשומת הלב הציבורית מאזלת יד ביטחונית שלא הייתה כמותה. ביטחון היהודים צריך לחזור ולהזכיר את הדברים הפשוטים. מהי הבעיה הביטחונית האמיתית של היהודים? הערבים רוצחים אותנו שנים ארוכות ורבות, והתגובה של הממסד כיום משדרת רפיסות בלתי נתפסת. רוצחי ערבים משתחררים, הסתה ערבית פרועה ("סרטון החתונה" מחוויר לעומת ההסתה היום יומית שם, כולל בטלוויזיה לילדים בערבית, למשל). מחליטים החלטות ולא עומדים בהם (לדוגמא: לאחרונה ממש החליטו לא לשחרר גופות, ומיד אחרי זה חזרו בהם ושחררו, כמו שסוקר בכלי התקשורת). במקום להילחם באלימות הערבית בתקיפות הראויה על מנת למגר אותה, הפכה "תפיסת הבטחון" לתפיסת רפיסות – להכיל, להקל על האוכלוסיה, לתת להם נשק. כל זה גורם באמת למצב בלתי נסבל בכל רחבי הארץ, ועל זה השלטון רוצה מאד שלא נדבר. יתרה מזו. לא רק במעשים, גם בכוונות. מדברים על רצון לפרק את המדינה. מי שבאמת רוצה לפרק את המדינה אלו הערבים. את זה לא אומרים. ולא קומץ קטן של נערים ערבים, אלא ציבור ענק של מאות אלפים. אבל כאמור גם על זה אסור לדבר. אולי זו אפילו הסתה לגזענות... זאת בעוד יהודים נרצחים יום יום – אף אחד לא זוכר את השמות אפילו. מישהו יודע לומר מי נרצחו בשבוע שעבר? זו הסכנה האמיתית, והיא מכה במדינה יום יום, מפילה את המורל הלאומי ומאיימת על כל עתידה של המדינה. לומר שהיהודים הם הסכנה – זה פשוט דמיונות. לכן הממסד, ובעיקר השב"כ, עושים מאמץ גדול מאד לייצר מכבש ש"ישטוף את המוח" לכולם, כדי שלא ישימו לב מה באמת קורה כאן, שלא ישימו לב למחדלים העצומים שלהם. פרשיית "סרטון החתונה" כן, אנחנו יודעים, כאן אנחנו אמורים להזדעזע עמוקות ולהסביר שזה לא אנחנו. אבל סליחה – אנחנו לא כלי משחק בידי השב"כ! באותו יום שיצא הסרטון – נרצחו שני יהודים. שאלו את עצמכם: על מה חשבתם יותר, על היהודים שנרצחו – או על הסרטון? עכשיו אתם מבינים שיש כאן מניפולציה? אחרי ששמנו לב לזה, אפשר לדבר על הסרטון. הסרטון הזה הוצא לתקשורת בתזמון מושלם, במטרה להסיט את תשומת הלב הציבורית ממחדלי השב"כ והעינויים מצד אחד, ומהפיגועים היומיומיים שמסתיימים ברצח יהודים מצד שני – ולהעלות לכותרות במקום זה מעשה סמלי, סר טעם ככל שיהיה, שמבטא בעיקר את המצוקה הקשה שבה נמצאים יהודים רבים . ולגבי מה שרואים בסרטון: נזכיר שאת השיר "זכרני נא" שרים בחתונות רבות בציבור הדתי, וכן ע"י חיילי צה"ל בהזדמנויות רבות (וזכור לטוב חברינו עידודי זולדן הי"ד ש"הכניס" את השיר הזה לחטיבת גולני). תסלחו לנו, אבל הריקוד הזה לא בא מתוך שנאה (בניגוד להילולות הרצח הפרועות של אויבינו הערבים, שמהוות חממה לרצח וטרור בלתי פוסקים כלפינו). כמו שהוא נראה, הוא מבטא תסכול, הוא מבטא כעס, על אזלת היד של הממסד מול הרציחות הבלתי פוסקות. בפנימיות, הוא מבטא רחמים על עם ישראל הנמצא במצוקה קשה – בדיוק כמו שמשון הגיבור, שאמר את הפסוק הזה כשהיה אסור, עיוור ומעונה, בידי הפלישתים. זאת בדיוק הבעיה עם הריקוד הזה: החיצוניות שלו לא מבטאת את הפנימיות. כשקורה פער כזה, ניגוד כזה, בין פנימיות לחיצוניות – נוצרות תקלות מהסוג הזה. לענות יהודים בשם קדושת המדינה?! הכוח שמחזיק אותנו כאן הוא הערבות היהודית והאחווה של עם ישראל, והמסגרות הן ביטוי וכלי שרת לזה. כאשר הופכים מסגרת אנושית לבעלת סמכות אלוקית בלתי ניתנת לערעור, עלולים לעשות בשמה מעשים לא אנושיים, כמו עינויים. יש כאלה שחושבים שמותר להם לענות נערים כדי לשמור על שלמות המדינה. לזה קוראים פאשיזם, וזה בעצמו מפרק את המדינה – כי לא מדינה כזו אנחנו רוצים. כל מדינה נשענת על הציבור שרוצה בה, וכך מרחיקים את הציבור מהמדינה, כי ציבור רחב מאד מזדעזע מהעינויים ומתעב אותם, ומתרחק מהמדינה שמענה יהודים יותר ויותר. בהמשך, גם מנסים לאסור כל ביקורת על המערכת, ורודפים כל מי שמעז לדבר נגד השב"כ שמענה. זה גם עוול גדול עוד יותר, וגם מפרק עוד יותר את המדינה. כאשר הגולם קם על יוצרו – כאשר המערכת חשובה יותר מכל ומצדיקה התנפלות חסרת רסן ומניעת כל ביקורת – אין כאן שום תועלת לעם ישראל, ואף שלטון מתוקן אין כאן אלא התנהלות של משטרים אפלים. לאן הולכים? ביחד עם העמידה לימין המעונים, מתוך אכפתיות פשוטה מחברים יקרים, אנחנו גם רוצים מאד לעזור לעצמנו וליהודים אחרים להסתכל נכוחה על המציאות ולהבדיל בין עיקר לטפל, בין אויב לאוהב. אנחנו מקוים שה' הרופא לשבורי לב ירפא ויחבוש שבר לב כולם, יקרא דרור לעצורים המעונים וישחרר את כולם מדמיונות שוא ומדוחים. משיח בן דוד שבא משבט יהודה הוא "בר נפלי", נופל ואינו מתייאש אלא ממשיך מכל נפילה ומצמיח ממנה ישועה. שנזכה לישועה ולגאולה שלמה בביאת משיח צדקנו בב"א! מטה יהודי לא מענה יהודי סיפור חקירה מפורט ראו ערך מפורט: יצהר קלימקוביץ - סיפור החקירה פרשת דומא והרב קוק ממקור ראשון thumb|650px|מרכז| קטגוריה:הטרור הערבי